Barely a stripper
by ricebunny.x
Summary: An innocent girl named Sakura, a poor maiden of the country, destined to marry the mighty prince of the land... Just because of an intimate moment and kindness for a lifetime. SasuSaku.
1. Innocence

**Barely a Stripper**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

(Innocence)

* * *

Two green orbs waited for a new time to come. 'Tis another morning, shall be another opportunity to grab another chance to work as a maid in the Great Palace of the most mighty amongst the land, the Uchiha heir. She's only 17 and she never wished for any high achievements or promotions. All she does is create self-premonitions about her small dreams to make young children happy in the cold streets of Kizunegakure.

It was barely morning when she stood in front of her bed and walked towards the slightly ajar door from a distance. The roof of her house is almost breaking down, maybe by the end of winter. She heard a moaning and gruesome voice next to her room. She stood on the noise's doorway and wore her smile with nothing, even sympathy.

"Mom…" she smiled.

"Are you ok?" she added.

Her eyes grew a bit of teary as she saw her beloved mother straying on bed due to such illness. The pink-haired maiden's mother is only a laundry maid who worked for almost 18 years at the said heir. The old woman's cheeks were pale and so are her lips… She tried to gasp for some air… If only she could have been better.

"I'm ok, dear." Old Karin said, with a hoarse voice, fading into thin air slowly.

"Here mom… Please get well soon." Sakura gave some pills from a small bottle and let her mother take it. As she tried to check if she'll reach another week for the supply of tablets, she failed. There was just three of it remaining. Now she had to toil again for a huge cost to buy another bottle of tablets to induce the pain that slowly kills the old lady.

"I'm sorry my daughter… You really don't have to pity me… You can just leave me and help your brother instead; he needs more of your assistance." Karin said, with jaws a bit dropped, and with heavy breathing that goes simultaneously.

"Mom, please don't be like that. Toshiro is doing good, he's doing great in the Palace's duties, I trust my own brother." The green-eyed girl said with a concerned tone, hoping that her mother wouldn't just lose hope and believe in her daughter's capacities.

"Now, please take a rest mom, its still winter… You have to stay warm and avoid talking much, it'll be bad for your throat." Sakura worried, yet she chuckled despite of this kind of circumstance which is unworthy of giving joy and smiles.

The young woman closed the windows of the room tightly and covered the curtains…. She made sure that her mother's blanket are fully covering her weak body, that she might feel warm despite of the cold and rushing weather outside the tiny house.

"Well, I guess I have to keep going to do my job mom." Sakura walked slowly towards the door and closed it without making any noise. She heaved a huge sigh along with the tears she's trying to stop.

"I love you mom… I'll do everything to make you feel well… Just like the old times when father's still here." She smiled and went towards the door, getting her jacket near the pole and off she went for her workplace.

* * *

"SAKURA HARUNO, YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!" an angry woman screamed at the top of her lungs inside the palace's maid chamber.

"I-I'm so sorry Hitori-San! I just have to take care of my mom..." the young girl, trying to allege for some apologies, kneel down on her knees asking for forgiveness. Everybody inside the chamber seems to be so busy and didn't mind Sakura, while, others plotted different issues from the emerald green-eyed girl and couldn't help but giggle and throw such dirty looks.

"She's probably from the whore house last night…" A random girl passed by and chuckled.

"Haha… Maybe she had gone mating with a rich man to offer her soul just to get what that witch wants. Poor rat!" another group giggled and glared at the innocent girl.

"Reasons Sakura Haruno… Reasons! You are always trying to give alibis which aren't reasonable at all! Isn't your mother dead?" the bossy woman rolled her eyes and partly teasing with the tune of her voice…

"I'm very sorry… But I'm being reasonable Hitori-San… And my mom is not dead, she's still breathing and suffering…" the young girl couldn't help but form tears again and bowed down fully hoping the cruel boss will ever understand.

"Well, then, go home and take care of her instead… You can now leave…" Hitori turned her back on the weeping girl and act as if she was about to leave…

"I need some money for my mother's medicine Hitori-San… Please have mercy." Sakura pleaded with all of her heart, but unfortunately…

"Leave! Or I will call the guards." …the red-headed strict woman commanded with a warning on the look of her eyes.

Still, Sakura didn't give up, she tried for the last time as she stood a bit closer on the woman she's trying to pry for.

"I'll do everything you want… H-Hitori-San… I'll work double with the same salary, just please forgive me." Sakura, trying to wipe her tears, looked terribly pitiful, still no one cared.

"Guards! Drag this bitch out of this room now!" Hitori exclaimed without any reluctance.

Sakura cried for mercy but her voice was slowly fainting. She can feel harsh hands holding her arms and immediately hauling her for the exit door. She tried to resist until a man of shadowy figure appeared in front of the crowd, causing each and every person to bow down without any second thoughts at all.

"Greetings Uchiha-Sama" everyone greeted while their eyes and feet are glued to the ground. They felt ashamed on looking at their master's face for they know they aren't worthy enough to see it.

The pitch-blacked eyed man, along with his long ravy and spiky hair, walked slowly and looked angrily at Sakura's poor figure. The poor girl couldn't help but stare widely at the royal-blooded creature with her face still pleading and feeling sorry.

"How dare you to make noise inside my domain woman!?" The black-haired man said, everyone seems to be trembling, especially the innocent being held by four hands.

"I-I'm sorry your highness… I just need a job for my mother's benefit." Her tears flowed right on her rosy cheeks… down to her bare flesh, with eyes clutched.

"Pull this girl out of this chamber now! Never shall she return to this place again!"

Without any sympathy, Sakura has been forcefully dragged outside the gates of the maid's chamber… Everyone worked on their feet faster than before. The shadowy figure just disappeared before her sight.

Now there she is… Outside in the thick snow of winter, she relentlessly cried, for a mistaken fault, no one can ever learn to understand.

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: First chapter… Please stay tune for the next update.. R&R's please? :) Thanks!


	2. What Life is for a Slave

**Barely A Stripper**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

(What life Is for a Slave)

* * *

**Author's Corner:** Thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts everyone! Had a really fun time knowing all your comments for this fic! Anyways, here is the second chapter! Have fun!

* * *

The poor pink-headed girl stared at the gate once more. Her body struck numb in the coldness of the world. The guards are still looking straightly at her, as if she's a great criminal who was expelled from the sacred territory. She tried to get on her feet and does not even know where she is bound to… All she can remember now is the eyes of the great Uchiha, staring before her very presence.

She was left with no choice, an unbearable pain of taking care with a terminally ill mother, and a sweet moment of having a responsible brother supporting her. She knows that her brother cannot shoulder all the expenses for their mother's needed medicine. That's why; she has to do the sacrifices as the eldest one.

"Toshiro must not know this…" Sakura sniffed, clutching for survival… The harsh wind hardly pushed her slowly, the ground was covered with white snow in every corner and every place as she walked over slowly in the dimness of the day.

Tired of thinking – desperate and almost hopeless, she sat near an old woman's house, whose structure looked nothing but gray and old. The temperature gave her a hard sigh, with shaking hands and feet, she looked into a nearby pine tree and reminisced all memories once again with her father…

Her memories started to drift off in the past… He saw a man staring right from a distance, smiling at her with happiness in his eyes. Sakura saw herself as a little frail girl, who was once a crybaby, yet, cheerful.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Papa!" a little kid's voice, slowly swayed into the air…_

"_Come here my child…" The man chuckled with such a proud voice._

"_Pa-pa?" the little pink-headed girl accidentally fell on her feet and was about to cry._

_The man just picked his child and raised her feet off the ground. He carried her with such loving arms and nuzzled her every moment. _

"_I love you my Sakura…" the old man smiled, hugging her child with nothing but happiness and contentment._

_The little kid just stared widely at her father and touched his nose._

"_A loff __oui pa-pa!" Sakura giggled._

"_Its I love you... Say, I love you papa." The man corrected slowly._

"_I love oui Papa?" her childish voice followed…_

_The man just chuckled gently with his daughter's answer._

"_I love oui.. Sakura." He repeated with her name._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sakura's eyes were once again filled with tears… She smiled as her eyelids were closed. She feels so warm everytime she remembers her dad… Until, a sudden flashback with black thoughts entered her mind, this time she can't escape this memory any longer.

_FLASHBACK_

_The little girl just sat there innocently looking at her father… This time, she sees her mother with him. She tried to clap her hands for she was happy, knowing she will be a big sister. _

_Sakura's mother is pregnant._

_Still, she feels the sadness all around, including his father._

"_What if you can't go back, Shiro?" the woman said with a worried voice._

"_Karin, I have to finish this business. We need to fight for the war against the Uchiha family because they removed much of our rights. Look at Sergeant Gozu Uchiha, he's manipulating people with his violent hands, and what if Sakura and our baby will have to face this struggle in the future…?" the man replied, holding his wife's shoulders gently._

"_Shiro… Please…" Tears were forming fast on the woman's eyes._

"_I am always with you and our children Karin… I promise, I will return." The man assured with a smile on his face. But his heart was throbbing fast, for he can't handle a lie much more._

"_That's a vow.." the wife answered._

"_I have to get going now, please take care of Sakura and our newborn child. I love you Karin, you're the most wonderful woman in this world, how grateful I am to be your husband." He kissed her gently on the lips and faced Sakura with a great smile on her face._

"_Sakura, take care of your little brother, be a good girl to your mother… I love you my child, papa will always be here for you… I promise." _

"_I love oui pa-pa…" __Sakura kissed her father's nose._

_The man hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her on the forehead. This time, he stood up slowly and grabbed his jacket and pistol. When he was about to go outside the house… He said,_

"_Farewell…"_

_Starting from that day on, war raged over the land. Countless homes were destroyed and each mother and child suffered much. Bombs exploded everywhere… With guns and swords, thousands of lives were unable to spare. For years, they didn't have proper shelter to live and decent food to eat. Children were forced to work for a living._

_Sakura's father never went home again… _

_The little girl never noticed that she just lost a father… But her mother tries to renew his memories by telling the little girl with stories of how great her father was._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sakura stood on her feet again. She tried to halt her tears slowly falling from her sockets… She knows she will never lose the hope and courage deep inside. She knows everything will work just perfectly fine.

"Father said he's always with me…" she tried to smile.

Across the wilderness, she tried to find herself home… Her heart that was once unease is now calm as the sea. Still, she cannot escape the fact that she needs to get a job. She's willing to accept any as long as it's helpful for her mother and her brother. She didn't care if it hurts her…

She just needs a job.

A space.

And find someone to lean on.

Her brokenness soon led her to a great friend. This time, she knows where to run and ask for some help… Her eyes were filled with vague excitement. As long as she thinks positive, it will lead to a path of glory.

After crossing a bridge, 20 kms far from where she lives, she knocked on a door. The house seems to be bigger than hers. It wasn't as gray and old as the old woman's lair either. The house if just perfectly decent, she wore a smile of depression, but her beauty covers it all up.

_Knock. Knock._

Soon, footsteps were heard inside the door. This time Sakura knows that this person is exactly the same one she's looking for. Sakura slowly crossed her arms to keep her warm until the door slowly creaked as it opened.

"OMG! ITS SAKURA!" a blonde and petit girl squealed excitedly as she hurriedly hugged her friend tightly.

"Ino, its nice to see you once again!" Sakura excitedly spoke, hiding all the inferiorities she has for herself.

"Darling! Let's go inside! It's very cold out there, you'll really get sick!" Ino pulled her friend's hand inside the doors and made her sit in a comfortable couch.

"So Sakura!? How are you!?" her eyes excitedly stared at her friend.

"It was great…" Sakura flashed a glimpse of smile. She lied.

"Honey, it's really good to have you here! I'm sorry if I totally forgot to drop off! I'm a one busy person… Forgive forgive!" The blonde-lady chuckled.

Ino's house is more suitable than Sakura ever thought. There's a kitchen on the left corner, a living room where she sits, and two rooms unoccupied at the moment. Posters of sexy models were posted at the doors. They were bearly wearing anything and had to cover their chests with their own hands… And what was more eye-catching…

_Ino is wearing a short skirt, revealing all her fair thighs, with red-colored spaghetti shirt on top, showing some of her slight cleavage._

"So Ino…" Sakura anticipated while her eyes traveled on each corner of the house…

"What's your job for the meantime?"

Ino started to shiver off a bit. Showing what her real self is as what she shows on the outside, especially on her way of clothing… She gently touched her best friend's hands with worried eyes that seem to be getting teary each second.

"You really don't have to know"…'twas all she can say.

Sakura just tilted her head while trying to comfort Ino's uneasiness… She patted her back gently and gave her a warm smile.

"That's what friends are for… And don't worry, my love for you as a friend won't ever change no matter what you have by now." The pink-haired girl assured with those emerald-green eyes penetrating on the blonde's cerulean blue ones.

Ino tried her best to wipe her tears… "I've been working as an entertainer on the Jazz Campo for 1 year… Just make men happy and give what they want. That makes sense."

She looked on the different side, avoiding Sakura's stare.

Sakura just got surprised by what she heard from her good friend's mouth.

"But Ino… There are still other decent jobs out there?" Sakura worriedly asked.

"What for? To get scolded all the time and get glares from those people whose vision of you is nothing but an ugly whore? Oh please. For hell's sake, they should wipe asses for it. Those lazy bastards." The blonde-haired woman just rolled her eyeballs and got sarcastic with her own words.

"I'm already happy with my job now Sakura… Men are my passion…"

Ino slowly shakes her hips in circles, trying to grab her butt with her own hands. She then raised her hands into the air and walked on a nearby pole and grinds herself into it.

"And baby, don't worry, I'm use to this." She chuckled while winking off, placing an index finger on her soft and kissable lips.

Sakura was left dumbfounded. The Ino she knew is innocent and hates such dirty living. Her eyes just can't believe the fact of such a change. But she cannot blame her friend. Ino, like her, got also expelled from the maids' chamber due to false issues that she got pregnant by a minister. Since there are no rights for slaves, she was banned from working on the Mansion… The place where she lives now is still a property of the Great Uchiha heir. Without any freedom to go outside of the place, she forced herself of getting a steady job.

_An entertainer it is, left with no choice._

Sakura just heaved a sigh.

"Know your limits, my friend." Sakura concerned.

Ino's eyes widened and started to chuckle out… "When you have to do a job Sakura, you must give your best and forget all limits! I would've been dead by now if I don't have to remove these straps of my bra! That's how cruel life is!"

Ino bit her lower lip and asked her friend. "So how about you Sakura? How's life?"

Ino shook her hips for the last time and lazily crawl off in the other couch… She then crossed her legs, unmindful that her panties might reveal in front of others.

"Its. Fine." Sakura answered.

"Fine what?" Ino forced.

"My mother's still sick… and Toshiro's working as a wood boy on the Uchiha Mansion. He can't even work up a penny everyday." Sakura, heaved a huge sigh again.

"Oh, at least he has a job… And how about you?" Ino smiled.

Sakura couldn't seem to answer her question… If she lies again, then his younger brother might to take greater sacrifices. She closed her eyes and said the truth with all her heartaches she felt inside.

"I just lost my job when Hitori-San fired me because of my successive tardy days. How can I be so early when I have a mother to attend to? How I wish I can divide this body that I might able to sustain the demands of this life. To be honest, I'm getting all tired… Still I can't do something with it."

Ino stood and hugged her friend.

"Hitori-Baka is such a bitch. She never cares for us. And I bet you know what happened between her and I."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh when she accidentally pushed you?"

"Yeah and the food got wasted on the ground. That bitch blamed me for it… I would really swoop her fat ass if I am the queen…" Ino chuckled and feels like she doesn't care as well.

"So Sakura, you need a job?"

"Guess I really do…" Sakura looked down and got terribly sad.

"Go with me… Be an entertainer for the meantime… And your mom's sick, so I bet you really _do_ need one _badly_." The fair-haired woman recommended with sincerity.

"Ino… But I can't do such thi-" Suddenly she stopped.

_Ino kissed Sakura's lip gently and let go immediately._

"You'll simply get used to it. I'll teach you… What I did is just a test, and don't worry, I don't hit on girls, especially the greatest best friend I have in the world." Ino smiled.

"Hmm… I really don't know." Sakura hesitantly answered.

"Sakura it's just simple, its either you'll return to the Mansion and get humiliated again _or_ enter this world of entertainer and make money fast. That is what we call _practicality_"

Ino stared at her lonesome friend and whispered.

"Take it _or_ leave it?"

Sakura stared at her friend with such frail eyes, helpless and all wandering…

"I guess I just have to…" Sakura's heart pounded fast.

"Take it."

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N: What a dare… Will work on the next chapter. Hope you liked this chappy though! Been really so busy with school! So… R&R's please? Thank you! :)

Jewel-chan.


	3. About He and She

**Barely a Stripper**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**(About HE and SHE)

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sorry for the much delayed update! Third Chappy right up! I don't own Naruto ! :D

* * *

The wind howled again upon the vast lands of the whole Uchiha kingdom. Like a sea that lost its calmness, an eagle that goes outrage, and a leash of wildness upon the dark woods, swelled upon the coldness of the weather. The trees were covered with snow white, nearly can be described like an avalanche, strong and furious, enough to destroy the whole nation…

Inside the little house that lay across the brink near the bridge, the two young girls a pink-headed one and a blonde sat warmly upon their own cozy couches. With the fire blazing between their sights, the pink-headed woman found no comfort deep inside her heart. Her graded orbs swelled as another tear fell into her bulging sockets… She had been so restless for a week now… And her decision stacked the pressure she had been carrying for all of her life. The blonde woman moved slightly in her friend's direction. She gave her the tightest of all possible hugs there might be. This cerulean-eyed girl knew that the pink-haired woman was all innocent despite of the cruelty which happened recently inside the Uchiha's Lair.

"Sakura… Come on, I'll be here…" The blonde gave a sweet tone. Her voice was a bit hoarse, knowing she was also affected by the truth that Sakura needs time and space for a lifestyle she haven't tried ever before. But there was no choice left at the moment, its either she'll get humiliated by the persons toiling inside of the mansion OR she'll just try a temporary hard life by being an entertainer.

The pink haired girl responded upon her friend's comfort. She hugged her back tightly as well and buried her head in her chest. She had finally found the sanctuary she's been looking for. All of her life, Sakura didn't have the chance to cuddle someone close to her except for her mother. A string of dull memory of a shallow scene of being so bed-ridden and sick flashed inside the emerald-eyed woman's mind. It wasn't easy to move on especially when you are the so-called "bread winner". Who would for this kind of life anyway? "Thank you Ino… I know you have been like a real sister to me." She whimpered slowly.

Good thing she has a friend to cry on.

_But how did they exactly start this friendship?_

Years ago, back when Sakura's father was still working on the Uchiha's, her mother met a companion who had been working with her for a couple of years. Sakura was still a little child. Her mother's friend had a daughter as well… And that was Ino. Since the first time they met, they had turned to be so good friends… Just like sisters, there are times where they misunderstood each other. They played along with the other kids, but their bond was different because they cannot be separated to each other.

Though times may get rough, they remained faithful and helped each other just like real deal partners in life. Years passed by, they reached adolescence. Ino's father died because of the war, which had similarly happened to Sakura's dad as well – The Anti-Gozu Uchiha War which stole lives of the civilians who were once dwelling peacefully in the land. Because of the death and trauma, Ino's mom decided to commit suicide that night after the news had been reported that states thousands of men were killed, and that included Mr. Yamanaka after seeing his corpse near the riverside.

Before Ino could ever stop her mother, she failed to do it… For it was too pushed the door open and saw her mom lifeless, along with the trails of blood scattered in some parts of the bed. She cut herself. Now, she's the same as her father - a corpse that never breathe again and whose soul is in the afterlife.

Ino was forced to make a living for herself. She decided to move somewhere far from her house because it'll just crumple her heart seeing it where she once lived a bountiful and wonder life with her mother and father. She packed her bags immediately after 3 days, and visited Sakura's home to say goodbye for the meantime, and vowed that she'll still visit her some time. The pink-haired girl rushed into tears as she hugged her friend tightly. Ino contemplated and even scared her that if she'll cry for her, she might develop those big eye bags just like those of the meanie, old woman who had been scolding them when they were still younger.

Ino fell into giggles but Sakura couldn't accept the fact that they will be living in long distances where they cannot see each other everyday, after all of these years. Still, with such a strong heart, and the determination in life's journey, Ino walked through the path where life will lead her. Sakura had no choice but to pray for her dear friend… After all, Ino promised that she'll see her in the Uchiha's mansion to work as a maid. However, before Sakura could ever apply inside, Ino got already kicked out for some reasons.

Until, in this time, they were now holding each other dearly… Yearning that they will find each other's company to set them free from the desperation of seeing each other again.

* * *

Lights burned along the hallway of the dark corridors. It seems to be silent everywhere except for the howling wind outside the mansion's chambers. A pitch-black eyed man walked slowly from the depths of the darkness. Yet, he can still see the path and he was sure that he'll get into that place where he wants to stay at the moment. His feet were like walking into thin air because he made no sound. His spiky hair was vividly seen in the shadows. The carpet showed no stain of footsteps as he walked by.

When he already found the room he was looking for, he immediately went inside and dropped his coat from the post standing beside the door. He set aside his indoor slippers as he fixed his spiky hair into places. There was no smirk on his face but only a serious one. His aura is more than a creepy sensation than any other horror films in some televisions. But aside from this feeling, he seemed to be a handsome man in his shadowy figure. His jaw has its perfect curves and his nose was in perfect shape. His eyes were black as the night and his hair is absolutely gorgeous. He seemed to be so mysterious. He seemed to be so cruel. But no one dared to know his dark side, if they want their shallow lives to be saved from the agony one might ever experience.

He laid his head in the couch in front of the chimney. He slowly grabbed a cup of wine and shook it gently. He flicked his tongue and drank it until he managed to stop. Only then, he felt slight dizzy and closed his eyes for a moment, wanting to be with himself only, and of course… with no one disturbing him in this point of time. In some instances he still opened his eyes as the picture of the great Uchiha family showed itself before his very eyes. He smirked a bit while looking at the different one… He knew that this person doesn't belong to the family but she was kept and taken care of. Like the pink-haired girl he just fired moments ago, the person in the picture also had the same characteristics as her.

Pink locks, with emerald eyes… Someone who is shorter than he does, with lips as kissable as a cherry and a little frame, just like an innocent child. It was a whole different person. A whole different story – compared to that maid who made him feel irritated because of her pleas and cries.

Not long after, a knock distracted his attention. His keen eyes looked sharply upon the door. With just one look, he can sense the presence of someone who is at the opposite side of the door that separates them… He stood with his body straight and tall, while reaching towards the knob, and finally turning it to let that someone walk in inside. With no surprise, it was no other than but Itachi Uchiha, his very own brother. Itachi walked the same way like his younger brother does and smirked at him.

"Well, well… Sasuke." His voice, sarcastic, but the ravy-haired guy got already used to this. "Seems like, you fired a maid again out of this… establishment." He added.

"Aa" the younger guy replied. "It's none of your business."

The older guy chuckled upon hearing his words. He turned to face his brother and stared at him at his very own eyes. He can read other peoples' minds. But it was such a mystery why he can't read Sasuke's. Maybe this guy has been gifted with nullification and strong will, but Itachi doubted that anyway. Their eyes – onyx to onyx rested upon each other.

"You know Sasuke… We're running out of girls. Where do you think you will hire one in case we need more of them?" he seriously delivered this piece of message and disappeared out of nowhere. He might have used his genjutsu again but it won't take long before he will re-appear again. Sasuke knew his behavior, ever since they were still young.

"In the whorehouse?" Itachi re-appeared at his back, whispering to his brother behind his ears.

Sasuke just smirk while hearing what Itachi said. He already knew what he meant. "You've gone to the whorehouse again didn't you?" his voice seemingly joked but serious by all means. He knew that his brother abuses his genjutsu powers all the time, enough to transform himself into another kind of beautiful creature to deceive all women and attract them before his sight. He was certainly perverted and even sworn that he couldn't last a day without a woman's touch.

"PERFECT!" Itachi replied with voice like ever grateful. He even said it 'happily' to prove how perverted he is.

"Who's the girl this time, Itachi?" Sasuke said, slightly smirking but his eyes fixed on his older brother. He crossed his arms and shows a look of suspiciousness. But with just Itachi's behavior, he knew all his secrets will get all busted in no time at all.

"…YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" the long-haired guy added, carrying a laugh out to show that his brother's predictions lose its score this time. Is he just joking around and playing like some kind of pathetic psychopath OR he was serious this time and wants to handle out a message.

Sasuke's suspiciousness at least got half of the score. For he was unsure where did his brother went and what he did earlier. "So, what have you been doing, round the clock?" Sasuke showed his cool demeanor and flipped his hair which tried to crawl on his forehead – he just found this distractive.

"Nah, I've been stalking you the whole way around." Itachi re-assured. "And what the heck is wrong with you? Cannot you see how beautiful that woman is? You must have spared her for this night instead of firing her out." Itachi laughed. "Anyway.. she just looked like Mizuki… I mean, you got it all Sasuke! How dumb you are!"

Sasuke's eyes widened out when he heard about the name 'Mizuki'. He, by all means, cursed this name and let himself believe that it was forbidden. That's right, Mizuki was the pink-haired girl Sasuke stared at. Even though she had the innocent looks, but because of the painful past he had with her, he clearly vowed that it was all worthy of trashing. Mizuki is an adopted child with bloodlines which came from half of the Oshitaro, the family who was once a rival of the Uchiha and found its name under the losing side…

The ravy-locked guy wasn't even unsure if this family even existed till now aside from the pink-haired girl and the other family was the Yoshitaro, a powerful family who owned the trading systems from the borders of the Uchiha kingdom, and who's currently working under the banner of the Uchiha's name till now. Sasuke and Itachi's mother always longed for a daughter so she decided to keep Mizuki with them. But even in her younger years, she had an advance thinking compared to a normal child. She was endowed with a very high IQ, the reason why Sasuke seemed to compliment her much and found himself infatuated with her.

The two started working with each other until such time, news spread like wildfire everywhere that Mrs. Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi's mother was found dead. Since that time on, neither of the two has found Mizuki's presence. They knew that she left and was the one responsible for their mother's death.

Oh how dear was Sasuke's mother to him and to the family. In his belief, he started cursing the girl he used to adore thinking that after all of the pain and effort her mother did to raise them up, she just betrayed them like nothing happened at all. At top of all, Mizuki also left a message to Sasuke through a letter still smelling like her favorite scent…

"_I'll kill you and your whole family in sooner time Sasuke. I'll have my sweet revenge for my own family._

_Mizuki."_

Sasuke's eyes were filled with tears. Ever since that time happened, he was usually cursed with dark feelings and hatefulness especially to women. How much more with the little Sakura who has exactly the SAME features as her. However, bringing her mother back to life was all but an impossible dream now. It was too late to waste time.

After Mizuki was gone, he nailed himself to tough trainings with his father and of course, Itachi. The family's signature, the Sharingan, has been thoroughly feared no matter where the news will take its place. Through its mysterious form develops an aura of pure hate and discontent, still unfathomable unlike the rest. Sasuke's good acts before was replenished with a new him, a wholly different him. All of his good characteristics were now changed with its opposites. Even Itachi cannot blame this sudden change for he knew how Sasuke loves his mother much even in the afterlife.

"You son of a b-!" the ravy haired guy immediately grabbed his brother's neck as the Sharingan in his eyes showed like small poles running in circles. His words were cut when Itachi let out a chuckle again like he was never meant to be afraid at all.

"…what? Bitch? Boar? Bull?" Itachi smirked at him with his eyes fazed and unserious. "Say it Sasuke, curse me."

Sasuke regained his consciousness and released his strong grip to his brother. He felt sorry for what he had done. He knew all of his life; Itachi was always his confidante and he trusted him that he would never lead him to despair unlike Mizuki, whom he treated as his own sister. Sasuke just turned his back on Itachi and went back sitting on his couch, seemingly looking at the blazing fire. "Nevermind."

Itachi looked at him for one last time before leaving the room himself.

"Sasuke… Mizuki will never be duplicated… Remember it." Itachi disappeared. Only puffs of cloud smoke were seen and now he's gone.

The young lad reflected at what his older brother just said. He was right. He shouldn't put the blame for an innocent girl who had done nothing wrong at all. Instead of firing her out, he must've defended her, knowing that Hitori-Baka is a very cold woman who feared nothing except the Uchiha family themselves. Sasuke buried his face to his own palms while remembering the face of the girl he never knew before, yet he judged her without even looking at her own inside features first. He wanted to bring her back and all the woman he fired out before… Who are they compared to Mizuki? The greatest Baka of them all? A string of flashback filled his mind again…

_FLASHBACK_

_"I-I'm sorry your highness… I just need a job for my mother's benefit." Her tears flowed right on her rosy cheeks… down to her bare flesh, with eyes clutched._

_"Pull this girl out of this chamber now! Never shall she return to this place again!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

However, since he doesn't want to make all things complicated and unsure, he decided to put a permanent end of not seeing this other woman instead. He might probably hurt her more because of those features he hated the most. Although with his very strong aura, he still had the heart inside of him.

However, important things must come first. He was still the most arrogant of all. He can't seem to feel the euphoria deep inside of him. He was always meant to be alone in his journey on how to find this pink-headed woman who filled the utmost loath and miserable feeling in his body, spirit, and soul. Who wants to live a life of being motherless anyway? Who wants to live without a complete family? A mother's touch is perfectly different to a father's he might say. By now, he'll just swallow his pride as the aspirant next co-leader of the whole kingdom second to his older brother. But with Sasuke's adamant nature, he seemed to cope well with the things and now, he's ready to embrace the darkest inside of him…

He stood on his ground and slowly walked towards a pole. He put on his jacket and went outside the doors to face the dullness of the dark corridors. His eyes started to form back to pitch-black again after the tolerance of his instinct to become much angry, thus showing the sharingan eyes without his control. In his bloodline lies the feeling of being feared all the time. Up till now, he can't still understand what urges him to be a real Uchiha member. He was deprived with the joy of his childhood days and now here he is, walking like a king of the very own Mansion. "_To be an Uchiha is to be Feared" _ this was the most common rule he always memorized. But is he really capable of maintaining this?

Down the hall, he made it halfway back to the kitchen were he once showed himself moments ago. As he stepped forward, he can picture out Mizuki… Joining with his uncle, Gozu Uchiha, the most feared among all Uchihas in the history. Gozu was his father's oldest brother among the five siblings. They were all men, crowned to be kings just like the ravy-spiked guy now. Because Gozu didn't want to share his utmost power even to his own family, he made an imperial country himself, destined to destroy the whole human race. He knew Gozu's extent of power and it was no ordinary. However, Sasuke's father told him that only him can stop Gozu's plans and power. Sasuke was but an ordinary Uchiha. Still he had his hopes up. First is to confront Mizuki… Second is to finish Gozu…

But now…

He made it to the kitchen and looked for Hitori. In a single blink, everyone bowed down to his majesty but he recklessly ignored all of them. His eyes were fixed to the woman who had been smiling, hoping that she could ever get some promotions from this young Uchiha standing right in front of her.

"Hitori." Sasuke said with such a cold voice.

Hitori proudly stood up and greeted him like there was no tomorrow. "Oh how powerful of you Uchiha-Sama! We are very glad to see you here once again!" She exclaimed with full of hope and gratefulness. She's actually showing off. And obviously, everyone knew about this.

"Hitori." Sasuke repeated once again. This time with much deeper and more serious voice.

Hitori felt the chills down on her spine. "Y-ye-yes? U-uchiha S-sama?" she replied with a shaky voice, clueless and wondering.

Sasuke just smirked from the inside.

"You're fired."

* * *

A/N: This will be all for now. :) Tell me what you think through reviews… They make me happy and more eager to write! Thanks~

Jewel-chan!


End file.
